Une question de choix
by Adelie-71
Summary: Durant sa 5ème année à Poudlard, Severus Rogue à une dispute avec Lily Evans. Cette dispute est en train de le ronger dans un couloir quand la préfète de Serdaigle fait sa ronde.


Bonjour !

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai posté ( mon ordi à planté et sont partit avec lui toutes mes notes...). Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un personnage sur qui je ne me suis jamais attardé, Severus Rogue. J'espère que l'OS vous plaira, il n'a pas pris la tournure que je voulais au début mais j'avais quand même envie que ce premier essai sur Rogue soit posté pour recueillir des avis et pourquoi pas réécrire sur lui.

Il y a dans cet OS un personnage qui n'apparaît pas dans les livres. C'est un personnage tout droit sortie de mon imagination bien que les Fawleys soit réellement une famille dans Harry Potter (Hector Fawley a été ministre de la magie). Au début je voulais utiliser Marlène McKinnon pour utiliser un personnage déjà existant mais il me fallait un personnage neutre. Et j'aime l'idée que les amitiés ne dépendent pas uniquement des maisons.

 **Disclaimers:** je ne gagne évidemment pas d'argents pour écrire. Eloïse est le seul personnage que j'ai inventé.

Les yeux plongés dans un livre de métamorphose, Eloïse Fawley faisait sa ronde au premier étage. En temps normal, tous ses sens auraient été absorbés dans la tache que lui avait confié le directeur mais on était fin juin les BUSES et les ASPICS étaient terminés et elle n'avait pas négocié pendant près d'une semaine avec Dorcas Meadowes afin de récupérer ce livre destiné au septième année pour rien. Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle n'entendit pas le léger reniflement venant de l'une des alcôves un peu plus loin. Une mèche glissa devant ses yeux et elle l'a remis en place négligemment derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux redescendirent à nouveau sur son visage en plus grand nombre et elle consentit enfin à poser son livre pour les remettre dans son chignon dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait jamais su faire un chignon correcte pensa-t-elle. Le léger reniflement recommença et cette fois ci elle l'entendit. Elle fronça les sourcils, reprit délicatement son livre et marcha le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la source du bruit.

Elle fut surprise. En effet, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Severus Rogue assis par terre les genoux pliés et la tête posé sur eux. Elle soupira et son visage se détendit. Comme tout le monde elle avait entendu parler de la dispute qui s'était déroulé l'après-midi même entre lui et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black. Elle avait aussi apprit l'implication que Lily Evans avait dans l'histoire et elle se sentit attristé. Bien sur, elle ne tolérait pas que l'on appelle quelqu'un sang de bourbe mais la jeune rousse était la seule véritable amie que Severus avait à Poudlard. Elle s'accroupit devant le serpentard et posa son livre par terre. Le bruit le fit sursauter et il lui jeta le regard le plus noir possible. Elle eu un sursaut de recul mais resta devant lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes et d'autres coulaient silencieusement. Elle ne le laisserai pas seul dans cet état :

\- Dégage Fawley. Cracha Rogue avec mépris.

\- Non. Répondit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux admirer l'œuvre de tes copains pour allez leur raconter après ?

\- Bien sur que non. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça. Et ce ne sont pas mes amis, ils ont eut tord.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. La voix du garçon était basse et menaçante pourtant Eloïse ne bougea pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Pousse toi un peu. Allez.

Un combat de regard prit place entre les deux jeunes. Au bout d'une dizaines de secondes, Rogue se décala sur la gauche prenant certainement conscience que la jeune serdaigle ne pourrait plus le regarder. En s'installant à coté de lui, elle rompit le contact visuel. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. Une quinzaines de minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant. Eloïse s'était mise à jouer avec sa cravate pour s'occuper les mains. Le serpentard la regarda faire d'abord sans la voir vraiment. Soudainement il prit conscience de la couleur de sa cravate. Il tapa le sol avec le plat de sa paume. Eloïse lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il ne la regardait plus mais fixait à présent le mur en face de lui. Soudain elle l'entendit demander dans un murmure quasiment inaudible ce qu'il se serait passé si Lily s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle. Elle ne savait pas si la question lui était adressée mais elle décida d'y répondre quand même :

\- Rien n'aurait changé, tu le sais bien.

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant. Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules :

\- Elle n'est pas amie avec James Potter. Elle ne l'apprécie même pas. Potter et toi avez toujours été en conflit dés que vous vous êtes vus. Cette scène se serait sûrement passé de toute façon.

\- J'ai merdé, vraiment merdé.

\- Oui. Mais tu n'es pas le seul. Ils n'auraient jamais du t'attaquer. Encore plus à deux. C'était lâche il faut le reconnaître.

\- Lily ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Qui sait ? Elle le fera peut être. Il lui faut du temps.

Mais les mots d'Eloïse sonnait creux. Elle savait que de nombreuses disputes avaient déjà éclatés entre la gryffondor et le serpentard. Rogue se rapprochait de personnes peu fréquentable selon les dires de Lily. Qui prenait souvent pour cible des nés moldus. Bien que lui même n'avait encore jamais rien fait contre eux la jeune rousse lui avait répété que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Impuissante, Eloïse les avaient vus s'éloigner de plus en plus.

\- Je suis allez la voir Lily. Elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir. Elle me l'a dit. Je les hais tous, ces stupides gryffondor, les autres serpentard, les préfets incapables de punir leurs amis, le directeur qui ne punit pas ses protéges. Je les hait !

\- Tu vois tu recommences. Lily est à gryffondor et est préfète. C'est aussi une née moldue. Dés que tu catégorise les gens comme ça, tu lui fait du mal, même si c'est inconsciemment.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui mais tu le dit quand même. En utilisant ses mots tu fais un choix. Et en devenant ami avec des gens comme Avery ou Lestrange tu en as fait un autre. Un qui t'éloigne d'elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne devrait être ami avec aucun serpentard ? Tu dis que j'ai des préjugés mais tu en as aussi !

Plus le débat continuait plus la voix d'Eloïse se faisait douce et celle de Severus dure. Le contraste était saisissant. Si quiconque passait par là, il aurait été incapable de dire si les deux jeunes se disputaient ou se parlaient normalement.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Il y a des gens très bien à serpentard. Je suis persuadée que notre maison ne définit pas qui nous sommes.

\- Dixit celle qui faisait une crise d'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas aller à Serdaigle.

\- J'avais onze ans. Heureusement en cinq ans nos avis changent.

\- Et là tu vas me dire que toi et Lily faites le bon choix quand moi je fais le mauvais bien sur !

\- On prend juste des chemins différents. J'espère juste qu'ils ne t'amèneront pas à des choix que tu regretteras.

Il lui jeta un regard impérieux, ce qui la fit sourire. Délicatement, elle tapota son genou puis se releva souplement en prenant son livre au passage :

-Severus, on a jamais été vraiment amis. Mais on tient tout les deux beaucoup à Lily. Je veux que tu saches que si un jour tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là. Maintenant je te conseille de rentrer dans ta salle commune. Si dans dix minutes tu es toujours la j'enlèverai des points à serpentard.

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner de son pas élégant. Il aurait échangé n'importe quoi pour que ses mots soit ceux d'une autre préfète. Il soupira, son cœur était serré à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir parler à Lily mais il se promit que tant qu'il serait vivant il ferait en sorte de se racheter.


End file.
